


Easy D

by red_crate



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Drunken Shenanigans, Exhibitionism, Gratuitous Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: No one turns down a free blow job.Noah is very confident in his skill set.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look, the seed of this fic was born from me obsessing over a two minute porn clip I saw on Tumblr a couple years ago. It's based on porn. There's also some implied pining. And some kinda douchy behavior from Elias' character; you've been notified.
> 
> A note about the ages: this is a frat au. Noah is 18/19 here, and the other guys are like 20-22.

Sitting on the short concrete wall that surrounds half the patio slab, Justin drains the last of his beer as the shit talk is slung back and forth between some of his brothers. He's buzzing hard, drifting along the feeling while he watches lights of the airplanes that fly by every five or ten minutes, heading towards and away from the regional airport. The trashcan is about ten feet away so he tosses his empty from where he's sitting and smiles at the satisfying sound of the glass shattering against the other bottles. When he gets up to grab another drink, he’s a little startled by the conversation Lindy and Rasker are having with one of the pledges.

 

“I can't believe you're bragging about this,” Rasker is shaking his head with a rueful smile. “What the fuck kind of skill is that, anyway?”

 

Noah shrugs. Face a little pink but he's otherwise looking cool and collected. “It's a good skill if you're into guys.” He smirks when Lindy lets out a bark of laughter and reels him in with an arm around the shoulders. 

 

Justin flips open one of the coolers they have out here and fishes another beer from the melting ice. He watches Lindy lean in to say something to Noah, suggestive by the looks of it. Wiping his hand off on the seat of his jeans, Justin walks over in case he needs to break things up; the back of his neck feels hot, imagining what they're talking about. 

 

“Sure, why not? If you're too lazy to find someone who'd actually want to hook up with you.” Noah grins at Lindy and licks his bottom lip, the shine of it highlighted by the flood of light from the kitchen window next to him. He looks like he's challenging Lindy, insulting him and egging him on all at once. 

 

Honestly, Noah is a shoo-in for the frat. 

 

Rasker laughs even though he's looking a little unsure of himself. “What the fuck.” 

 

“He's going to put his money where his mouth is.” Justin rolls his eyes, amused by the way Lindy is so clearly pleased with himself. 

 

Elbowing in between Rasker and Lindy, Justin says, “no harassing the pledges.” He eyeballs Lindy who scoffs before taking another drink of his beer. 

 

“It's not harassment if I say yes.” Noah has a smile playing around his mouth. He's the kind of guy who’s used to causing a little trouble and getting away with it. 

 

Justin raises his eyebrows but he doesn't have an argument. And anyway, he only came over so he could get a feel for the situation. Lindy can be just as much of a shit stirrer. Things seem pretty chill between the guys.

 

“Holy shit, you're really gonna blow him?” Rasker asks the obvious question, eyes intent on Noah. 

 

“That's what he said.” Lindy squeezes his arm around Noah's shoulders again before looking at Justin, assessing. “Unless you're gonna pull rank and stop the fun?” 

 

All three of them are suddenly staring at Justin expectantly. He runs through the pros and cons of this, knows it's not really any of his business if everything is above board with the people involved. But he's invested now, was too curious the moment he caught the thread of their discussion. So he twists the top off his beer and says, “doing...whatever isn't going to affect your chances of getting in. As long as you understand that, I don't give a shit.” 

 

He stares hard at Noah, giving him an easy out if that's what he's been looking for. Justin doesn't want anyone to think they've got to exchange sexual favors for privilege or acceptance. It's bad form. Noah smirks at him though, and the knot of worry that started to twist in his gut relaxes. 

 

“It should. I bet his dick isn't even a challenge.” Noah laughs when Lindy pushes him away playfully. 

 

“I’ll give you a challenge. C’mon, let's go to my room.” Lindy nods his head towards the house. 

 

Rasker makes a face. “Have fun, I guess.” 

 

“You too.” Noah flicks Rasker on the forehead. “I'm not letting my reputation get ruined by this limp dick.” 

 

Justin drinks his beer, watching the three of them negotiate and feeling a little unnerved. This is starting to sound like the set up to a low budget porno, and, as out of control as some parties have gotten in the past, this is a new level of crazy for Justin.

 

“Shut the fuck up,” Lindy flips Noah off, focused on Rasker. “You can't turn down a blowjob, man.” He looks intent. 

 

Noah’s smile fades a little as he says, “you can close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl. I don't care.” 

 

“Yeah, a mouth is a mouth, dude. And I know you gotta want to get your rocks off.” Lindy puts his hand on Rasker shoulder and looks him in the eye. “Dude.” 

 

“Lay off.” Justin clears his throat, frowning.

 

Rasker is chewing his bottom lip but when Justin speaks up for him, he huffs. “Just don't get offended if it takes a while. I usually like my blowjobs from people a little prettier than you.” He gives Noah a lopsided smile.

 

Noah makes a kissy face at him. “I'm plenty pretty.” 

 

Rask groans but he lets Lindy push him towards the house, steering Noah with a hand on his lower back. They get a few steps away before Justin catches up. He's not exactly sure why he follows but it doesn't matter because Noah tells him to come with them. 

 

“You can ref, and make sure no one is cheating me out of my title.” Noah wiggles his eyebrows ridiculously.

 

They're walking through the kitchen and Rasker grabs an open bag of Doritos when they pass the island. Lindy pats Noah on the back, telling Rasker to show him the way before he disappears into the living room. Justin thinks about following him but he sticks with Noah and Rasker instead, trailing his hand along the wall because it helps him keep walking straight. He's staring at where the fabric of Noah’s shirt sticks to his back as they go up the stairs and towards the bedrooms. Lindy shares a room with Skins but Jeff went to the lake with Eric this weekend.

 

Rasker flops down on Skins’ computer chair, eating a handful of chips. 

 

“No.” Noah sits on the edge of one of the beds and waves Rasker over. “Come here.” He fiddles with the hat he's been wearing backwards all night, takes it off and flicks it towards Justin. 

 

“Hold that for me.” He smirks and it is so cocky, Justin has to roll his eyes, even as he twists his wrist and puts the hat on his own head. He watches from where he's leaning against Lindy's desk as Rasker gives Noah a confused look. 

 

“What?” Rasker wipes the Dorito dust onto the front of his shorts and gets back up to go over to the bed. 

 

Noah catches him by the waist before Rasker can sit down next to him. “Like this,” he mutters as he easily unsnaps and unzips Rasker's shorts. 

 

Justin's neck is heating up again, the sensation crawling up his cheeks. He's got a good view of Noah’s profile as he smirks up at Rasker’s caught look. 

 

“What about Lindy?” Rasker’s hands hover in the air at his sides as he stares down at where Noah has his dick in his hand, coaxing it to hardness. 

 

Noah shrugs and says, “like he said, no one turns down a blowjob. He'll be back.” And then he's leaning forward to lick a broad stripe up Rasker's dick. 

 

As if summoned, Lindy appears with Murph before turning to push in the lock on the door. That's a good idea; Justin probably should have thought of that seeing as he's officiating this whole bizarre thing. Noah looks over at the guys, eyebrows going up, but he doesn't stop sucking at the head of Rasker's dick. 

 

Justin pulls his gaze away from the blowjob and asks, “why is Murph here?” 

 

Lindy is working his jeans open with one hand, grinning over at Murph proudly. “He's going to be our tiebreaker.” 

 

He laughs when Noah pulls off and protests with an indignant “hey!” Rasker groans, head tilted back on his shoulders and eyes shut tightly. One of his hands lands on Noah's shoulder, fingers kneading into muscle. 

 

Murph picks up the bag of Doritos and sits on the desk next to Justin while Lindy starts stroking himself slowly, pressed up against Rasker and staring down at where Noah has gone back to sucking him off. 

 

“The shit pledges will do, huh?” Murph tilts the bag towards Justin. He shrugs, “but hey, whatever. If the dude wants to suck a little cock, who am I to say no?” 

 

Waving off the chips, Justin chuckles. “Yeah, you're a regular good Samaritan, huh? I told him it wasn't going to guarantee anything though.” He taps his beer bottle against the side of the desk, never looking away from the action. “He's really going for it.” 

 

Noah doesn't look like a porno which Justin had been expecting from a guy who is so confident in his cock sucking skills that he was willing to put it to the test. He's not moaning around Rasker’s dick or looking blissed out from getting the honor to blow someone. Noah has his eyes open and he's mostly watching the way Rasker is rapidly losing himself to the wet suction—so much for his objection that a guy couldn't get him off. Justin takes another sip from his beer when Noah cuts his eyes towards him as he lets go of the base of Rasker's dick, going all the way down, over and over. 

 

Lindy curses, squeezing Rasker's arm and hooking his chin over his shoulder so he can get a better look. “Hurry up,” he hisses the words at Rasker, working his dick a little faster around the head. 

 

Rasker tries shrugging him off but Noah moves back and jacks his off, swallowing around the head in his mouth. That's when Rasker grunts, obviously starting to come. 

 

Noah make a hurt sound when Lindy grabs him by the hair and pulls him over, Rasker's come landing along Noah's cheek and temple. It's a little rough but Noah goes where Lindy directs him, reaching up to wipe the come off the corner of his eyelid and smearing it across Lindy's jeans in retaliation. He opens his mouth and lets Lindy push in all the way until his nose is pressed to Lindy's stomach for a second. It's a dirty and rude move but Noah doesn't seem to care as Lindy rocks his hips in short thrusts. 

 

Justin’s ears feel like they're burning. The wet sound coming from Noah is loud even with the way Lindy is groaning.

 

Rasker is moving slowly as he buttons his shorts back up and sits down heavily on the floor right where he was standing. He looks up at where Lindy is fucking Noah's throat, then looks back down at the carpet like he's trying to reorient his thoughts. 

 

Murph lets out long breath. He's palming the bulge in his pants when Justin glances over at him. Watching Noah hold Lindy's hips and dig his fingers in hard as he pushes him back so he can get a better handle on the way he's being fucked is hot. Justin probably should have told Lindy to lay off with jack-rabbit thrusts but he'd been a little distracted by the way Noah took it so easily. He's half hard too. 

 

Lindy is loud and appreciative, from the sound of the words tumbling from his mouth. It's all in Swedish but he's staring down at Noah, hips stuttering against the hold Noah has on him, and looks like he's praying or something. He's still got his hands on Noah's head, fingers tight in his hair. 

 

Justin decides he should check in on them and clears his throat, “warn him before you come, man. Stop being an asshole.” 

 

Noah’s eyes cut back to him, still bobbing up and down in even movements. It looks like he's trying to smile around the dick in his mouth even as he keeps rhythm. Something about the look makes Justin feel like he's sharing a joke with Noah. Lindy curses again.

 

“Shut...oh fuck. Now,  _ now.” _

 

Lindy’s chin drops to his chest as he tries pulling Noah all the way down again. Noah shoves him back and ducks out of the way while Lindy finishes coming. Benevolently, he keeps jacking Lindy off through it, even as he grimaces. When Lindy apologizes weakly, batting his hand away, Noah gets up and spits into the trash can next to the bed. He has to step over Rasker to do so.

 

“Thanks,” Noah winks at Justin when he takes the half empty beer from his hand. He swishes the beer around his mouth and spits it into the trash can too. 

 

Justin mutely accepts the bottle when Noah hands it back. He's staring at the come drying on Noah's skin, at his red and bruised mouth. His eyes are a little bloodshot and his lashes are damp at the corners but he looks pleased with himself. 

 

Noah sizes Murph up. “I'm not getting on my knees.” His voices is fucked to hell and back but he doesn't seem to care. Justin wonders if he's going to have a sore throat in the morning. 

 

Toeing the roller feet of Skins’ computer chair and dragging it closer, Murph asks, “this work?” He starts unbuckling his belt when Noah turns the seat around and sits down. 

 

Noah slouches in the seat, hands dangling off the armrests. “Since you're apparently too lazy to walk all the way to the bed.” He smirks and sits forward so he can push Murph’s knees apart when his jeans are open. 

 

Suddenly, this is happening up in Justin's face. Murph's leg brushes against his when Noah moves in between them, licking Murph up and down and getting him wet. Justin looks away when Noah sucks at the head. Rask is lying on the floor now, holding up his phone so he can text something. Lindy is stretched out on his bed with his head on his arm and watching Noah blow Murph. His eyes are drifting shut like he's about to pass out but at least his dick isn't hanging out. The sounds of Noah slurping around Murph is loud, and it draws his attention again. 

 

“Fuck, kid.” Murph murmurs softly, petting at Noah's hair and tracing his fingers down along Noah's jaw. He brushes his forefinger against Noah's stretched lips. “You don't even need me to tell you you're good.” 

 

Justin’s mouth is dry so he gulps down his beer before he remembers Noah had just used it to swish the taste of Lindy's come out of his mouth. He coughs and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. The beer doesn't taste any different but he's stuck on the thought of sharing it with Noah. His dick kicks in his pants so Justin presses the heel of his palm to it for a little relief. 

 

This isn't about him.

 

Murph is pretty quiet after his initial assessment, just breathing hard, mouth parted as he watches Noah suck him off. When it gets really good for him, he leans against the bookshelf above Lindy’s desk and widens his legs as his hips lift up reflexively. Noah goes with it. He sits forward, gaze distant as he concentrates. Murph shudders when Noah licks down his dick, sucking along the base as he jerks Murph off around the head where precome is pooled in his slit. 

 

Noah looks up first at Murph and then over at Justin while he sucks Murph back down. Justin can't look away this time. He feels hot all over and the front of his boxers feel sticky where he's been leaking since midway through Rasker getting blown. Staring into Noah's eyes while he methodically gets Murph off makes Justin ache to come. It’s real life porn but better, hotter. He inhales sharply when Noah's hand lands on the front of his thigh.

 

It's a warm and firm pressure, right in the middle of his thigh, and Noah flexes his fingertips into the muscle. Justin’s heartbeat is loud in his ears and he feels stupid. Watching Noah blow three guys, and all it takes is a hand on his thigh for Justin to bite back a groan. He flicks his eyes away, and drains the rest of his beer. Noah runs his hand up his leg, almost to his crotch, before he slides it back down to squeeze around his knee. 

 

Justin is busy keeping himself from doing something dumb like ask Noah to keep touching him and he misses Murph coming. He listens to Murph make a pleased noise and purr out, “so fucking good.” Noah cups the back of Justin's thigh above his knee but below where he's still leaning against the desk. When he finally looks back, Noah’s got fresh jizz dripping down his cheek and jaw. For a moment that seems to stretch to eternity, Noah holds Justin's gaze. Murph leans over to grab some tissues from the box on the corner of the desk. 

 

Noah takes his hand back from Justin's leg to accept the tissues so he can clean up. He's flushed and sweaty. When Justin checks, he's hard in his shorts too, but doesn't seem to be in a hurry to do anything about it. 

 

“Okay, boys, what's the verdict?” Justin stands up to give himself a little space. Suddenly, he just wants this to be over. It's like a fever dream or something. Later, he'll replay the whole thing in his head, and wonder if it really happened.

 

Rasker crawls up to the foot of Lindy's bed, shaking Lindy by the foot as he gets up. He looks a little sheepish when he says, “yeah.” He slaps Lindy on the leg once, and looks at Noah, thanking him, before he hurries to unlock the door and duck out of the room. 

 

Justin catches Noah rolling his eyes before Lindy yawns loudly, drawing attention back to him. 

 

“Ten out of ten.” Lindy gives Noah two thumbs up, grinning despite the slight pillow crease he's got on his cheek from where he passed out after coming. 

 

“Yeah, very nice, frosh.” Murph runs a hand down Noah's neck, giving him a smile before pushing him back so he has room to stand up and fix his jeans. 

 

“You all owe me shots now.” Noah pulls his tank top off as he stands up, giving his face a broad swipe with it to make sure there is no more jizz on his face. “That was thirsty work.” 

 

Justin snorts and pushes Noah towards the door, his fingers slide against the damp skin of his bicep. “I think there's plenty downstairs.” 

 

Noah gives him a smile, and snatches his hat back from Justin, settles it backwards once more on his head.

  
  


***

 

A couple hours later and Justin is drunk and so fucking tired. The party is still going pretty strong even though it's something like four thirty in the morning. He's not entirely sure of the time because he can't remember how long ago he checked the microwave clock. Whatever the fuck time it is, he's calling it quits. The pledges will clean up tomorrow afternoon and all Justin has to worry about it getting himself to bed. He manages to grab one of the bottled waters from the red bin Jordy set out before the party started, tucking it under his arm as he climbs the stairs. Justin leans most of his weight against the wall as he goes up, ensuring he doesn't stumble over his own feet. 

 

“Hey,” Noah catches him by the elbow so they don't collide when he comes out of the bathroom in front of Justin. He's still shirtless and he is barefoot now. Glitter shimmers in the dip of one of his collarbones, catching Justin's attention. “Whoa, you okay, man?” He sways along with Justin when balance becomes a little bit of an issue. His laugh is loud and free when both of them have trouble staying upright.

 

Justin closes his eyes with a nod, a bad idea considering everything feels like it's spinning now. But Noah is a lot to look at right now. “'M heading to bed.” His words slide into one another and he grimaces. He's really not at his best right now and having a pledge see him like this kind of sucks, especially because it's Noah. 

 

He hasn't been able to stop thinking about what happened in Lindy's room. When he opens his eyes again, his gaze automatically goes to Noah's pink lips.

 

Noah pulls Justin's arm over his shoulder and hugs him into his side. “Good plan.” His fingers pull at the fabric of Justin's shirt at his waist as they walk in together. 

 

Between the two of them, they get down the hallway unscathed and into the room Justin shares with Jordy. The other bed is still empty. 

 

“This is me,” Justin turns around to face Noah so he can...do something. 

 

Noah starts pulling at his shirt though, derailing Justin’s thought process, and walks him further into the room. “C’mon.” 

 

“Okay.” Justin yanks his shirt up over his head, momentarily getting it caught on one of his elbows when he feels Noah's fingers working at the fly of his jeans. 

 

He lets himself be pushed down onto his bed once Noah has his jeans open and worked down his thighs. Justin toes his sneakers off so he can kick the rest of the way out of his pants. Lying down seems like a good idea; it's why he wanted to find his room in the first place. It feels good to stretch out and let the air hit his skin. Noah looks really fucking good hovering over Justin, undressing him.

 

“Move.” Noah shoves him over so he can lie on his side, facing Justin. His breath smells sour like watermelon flavored vodka where it fans across Justin's face. 

 

“Hey,” he speaks softly even as he reaches out to tug at Justin's beard beneath his chin. He's still wearing his hat, silky hair matted down and peeking out from the adjustable closure.

 

“What?” Justin sounds weary to his own ears and his eyes are shut again. He needs to kick Noah out of his bed. He needs to fucking sleep. 

 

He's been low-key horny all night though uninterested in finding someone. Now, for whatever reason, he's got Noah pressed up against him, both of them half naked, and Justin is too drunk to even think about getting it up. It's something Justin will probably be judging himself for once he's sober. Not that he should really be thinking about screwing a pledge. There's no rule against it, but the idea still sits wrong with Justin's sensibilities. 

 

Noah tugs on his beard again, pulls so Justin's head tilts towards him. When Justin finally cracks his eyelids, he asks, “why didn't you ask me to blow you too?” His fingers skate down Justin's throat until he can spread his hand over Justin's breastbone. He leans in close and whispers, “I would have. I wanted to.”  

 

His tongue is hot where it slides across Justin's bottom lip. It's not quite a kiss when Justin opens his mother enough to meet Noah's tongue with his own for the briefest of moments. Justin takes Noah's chin in hand and pushes him back gently, lets himself study Noah's dilated eyes and flushed cheeks for a moment. 

 

“Sleep,” Justin can't help it when he brushes his thumb over Noah's bottom lip before pulling away and turning onto his back. 

 

Just before he falls asleep, Justin feels Noah thread their fingers together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last July, and had plans to flesh it out into a full plot, but that didn't work out. So this is what we're left with. Many thanks to Cori, who read over the rough draft of this way back when. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
